Unexpected Love
by NatsuDragneel0
Summary: Natsu has a nightmare of seeing Lucy and Igneel die in front of his eyes, but what happens when he meets Aquarius lonely one day? Natsu x Aquarius Oneshot.


**Hiya! NatsuDragneel0 here for my very first One Shot! Now I do get how these work, the usual anime comfort then some lovey dovey stuff, but I'll be making a different pairing... Natsu x Aquarius! Anyways, before anyone can hate me even more, let's get on with the fanfiction!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. (Yet)**

 **~Location~**

 **"Spells"**

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Screaming** "

 _ **"Beast talking"**_

* * *

 **Unexpected Love**

 **~The Random Lake Natsu and Happy go fishing in~**

Natsu walked along the edge of the lake, his lake, the lake where he always caught fish with his best friend and partner, Happy. But he wasn't in that mood, in fact, he was the exact opposite. He was scared of what he saw in his dream, which was of him battling the Ten-thousand Dragons, but ended with Igneel appearing to save his son. Natsu awoke with sudden pants and a terrified look. Gasping for air, he looked down at his neck and saw his precious scarf. He smiled and lied back down, only to be closing his eyes and opening them back up instantly.

Frustrated after about an hour, he got up and quietly snuck outside, hoping to not wake the sleeping blue exceed. When he got outside, he began to walk to the lake, and this is where we left off. _'Dad... would you actually do that for me..?'_ Natsu thought.

* * *

 **~Natsu's Nightmare~**

 **"Karyū no Kōen!"** Natsu screamed as his hands came into contact with the dragon, who roared in agony before becoming consumed in flames, falling to its death. Natsu used this opportunity to jump off of the dying dragon, coming into contact with the next closest. **"Karyū no Kagizume!"** The Dragon Slayer yelled, cracking the skull of the next Dragon.

"Natsu... it's useless... please..." His best friend, Lucy Heartfilia said as her voice cracked, beginning to sob. "PLEASE NATSU!" The pinkette turned around to see a Dragon's claws flinging near the Blond. Gritting his teeth, he shot off as fast his could, his legs beginning to burn, his heart picking up, but he kept going.

" **LUCY!** " He screamed, lightning beginning to appear on his flames. **"Mōdo Raienryū!"** His pace picked up, and with one swift jump, he shot forward, his eyes demonic looking. **"Raienryū no Gekitetsu!"** Natsu gritted his teeth. _"Please Mavis... let me hit first.."_

And wouldn't you know it, his fist DID hit first.

Sighing with relief, Natsu looked down at Lucy. "Luce, you okay?" He asked quietly, getting a nod from her. "Y-yes.. Thank you Natsu.." She said, before being swatted away by a dragon's tail.

All that was in Natsu's mind was pure shock. He failed Lucy. He failed Fairy Tail. "L... Luce..?" He said quietly, before looking up at the Dragon above him. "Y.. you killed... Lucy." He mumbled, his fists clenching so tightly that blood was beginning to draw.

"I'll... **I'LL KILL YOU!** " He screamed, the flames on his fist growing. But before he was able to hit, a new bunch of flames hit the dragon in front of Natsu. _'Huh...?'_ He thought, before hearing an all too familiar voice.

 ** _"No one, and I mean NO DRAGON, WILL TOUCH MY SON!"_** Igneel the dragon roared, charging at the gigantic hoard in front of him. "Dad...?" Natsu mumbled. _**"Son."**_ Igneel began. _**"GO!"**_ He screamed as a dragon lunged at his neck, and all Natsu could to was watch. He tried to reach for him, but the world turned to ash and smoke.

"N... NO!" The Pinkette screamed. "LUCY! DAD!" He screamed as he began to rip away at the world of ashes, when he woke up.

* * *

 **~Present Time~**

Natsu sat at the edge of the lake, his feet in the water, with his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. He sighed and looked into his reflection, before it disappeared by rippling waves. Before he could even move, he was blown back thirty meters into a tree. After regaining his balance, he looked in the direction of where he was blown at and saw one thing on the lake he didn't expect to see.

The water bearer, Aquarius.

 _'Huh? What's Aquarius doing here?'_ Natsu thought as he got a little closer to inspect. _'And why is she crying...?'_ By now, Natsu had deep concern for the water bearer, and it could be seen through him walking towards her, stopping around five feet away. "Aquarius..?" He said softly, enough for the bluenette to hear him. "H-huh..? Natsu? What're you doing here?" She asked, and Natsu scratched the back of his head.

"E-eh.. can't sleep.. you?" Aquarius sighed and looked down. "Scorpio left me.. for Libra.." She said sadly, as Natsu's eyes widened. "He left you?! I'll kick his ass!" Aquarius waved him off however. "He didn't have a choice... the celestial spirit king ordered it.. I hate him so... SO MUCH!" She screamed, tears falling, as she grabbed onto Natsu and sobbed into his chest.

The said pinkette didn't know how to react, for this was the first time he'd seen a person after a break up. He gulped before lifting his hand slowly to rub her back. When the water bearer felt the warm, soft touch of Natsu's hand on her back, she couldn't help but blush and sigh in relief of how well this felt. Natsu grinned as he looked down at her.

"I take it you liked that?" He teased, removing his hand from her back, snapping her out of her moment, and she shot up childishly. "Why'd you stooooop?" She asked, as Natsu chuckled. "I don't know.." That's when an idea popped into his head. "Hey, Aquarius, I could be your boyfriend!" He said cheerfully, as the said bluenette looked at him with shock.

After a few moments, she realized that Natsu had never been in a relationship. _'Thank god... he's not a pervert at all!'_ She thought, as her eyes slowly moved down to his eight pack, and a devilish smirk grew on her face.

"Alright, you can be my boyfriend." She said with a smirk, and Natsu jumped and gave her his biggest, toothiest grin, which caused her to blush. "Say.. what's a date anyways?" He asked, and Aquarius facepalmed.

* * *

 **~Random Restaurant in Magnolia~**

Aquarius had her usual annoyed look with a scrunched up nose as she looked at Natsu, who was stuffing himself with every kind of food he could get at the restaurant. After a while, he wiped his mouth and looked at Aquarius confused. "Huh? Aquarius, why don't you try some!" He suggested, and Aquarius scoffed.

"You DO realize that this is seafood, meaning where I come from?" She asked, and Natsu stuttered. "Well... it's just good!" He pouted, causing the Bluenette to giggle. Don't worry, I'm just playing with you." She teased, as Natsu sighed. "Well, whatever. I wanna go home!" He said, grabbing Aquarius' arm and dashing off. "HEY! I'M STILL HERE!" She screamed, and Natsu looked back at her.

"Why don't you stay at my house?" He said while grinning, causing her to blush again. _'There I go again, already in love eh me?'_ She thought with a sigh, before smiling and getting an idea. "Fine, I'll stay with you.. on one condition." Natsu tilted his head. "Huh? What's that?" He questioned, before realizing that she was blushing. "Y-you have to kiss me." She stated firmly, and Natsu laughed.

"Well, how hard can that be?" He asked, walking forward, shocking Aquarius. _'How is he unaffected...?'_ She thought, but it was too late, for Natsu's lips had connected with hers. She took in the note that they were warm and soft before melting into his kiss.

The next day, she awoke in Natsu's bed with his strong, protective arms wrapped around her. She smiled and leaned on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat and closed her eyes, falling asleep to the sound.

* * *

 **~Bandit's Camp~  
**

 **"Karyū no Saiga!"** Natsu screamed as he knocked away a large portion of the bandits he was fighting. For he and Lucy were going on a job together to get her her last minute rent payment. The said blond sighed when she realized there were still a good sixty people left to fight. Luckily, they were on a lake! Lucy grinned as she reached for one of her golden keys.

 **"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"** She screamed, and the mermaid responded almost instantly. When she opened her eyes, she gave Lucy a terrifying glare. "How dare you-" However, someone else caught her attention: Her Dragon Slayer. She grinned and zipped over. "Hi Natsuuuuu!" She said happily, as the pinkette turned around with a grin. "Hey Aquarius!" He said cheerfully, playing with her hair, which caused her to purr with delight.

Lucy, however, was confused. "Wait... what..?" She asked, as Aquarius turned to her with a smirk. "What? Have you never seen a loving couple hanging out." After that, she kissed Natsu on the cheek, leaving Lucy shocked. "YOU'RE A COUPLE?!" She screamed, and Aquarius. "Yep, and YOU'RE IN MY WAY!" She screamed, sweeping everyone but her and Natsu through a wave of water.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you liked it! This is my very first oneshot after all, so definitely give me your reviews!**

 **Till next Time,**

 **~NatsuDragneel0**


End file.
